


Nothing Feels Better Than This.

by Anonymous



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My take on what should have happened after the grief retreat.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Nothing Feels Better Than This.

Jen eats Judy’s fat scrumptious ass all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic


End file.
